Without You
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Set during St. Gilligan and the Dragon. The Professor realizes how much he misses Ginger. Props to JWood201 & her story Like Lysistrata for the inspiration.


_**A/N JWood201 wrote a fan fic called Like Lysistratra. The setting was during the episode St. Gilligan and the Dragon. That fan fic got me thinking about what I would write. So I came up with this story.  
JWood201 thank you for helping to inspire me to write this one. Her story is of course different than this one is but I need to point out I would not have given much thought to writing this if I had not read her story. Anyway I hope you like it. FYI I changed the Professor's dream. I put something in that was not in the episode. Enjoy!  
**_

The castaways were divided. It had become a battle of the sexes. The men vs the women. Boys against the girls.  
All this because the men would not build a hut. The women wanted privacy and had implored the males of the island to build them their own hut. That's when the trouble started.

The men had stated they would but kept putting it off, citing it was not important. They were the men and they know was is important and what is not. As far as they were concerned constructing another hut was at the bottom of the list.

The women had not been happy about this. They were fed up with being treated like their wants and needs are not important. So they decided to show those men. They packed their belongings and off to the other side of the island they went.

The three females had struggled with the big hammer they and brought with them but they were determined and managed to build shelter for themselves. They were quite pleased.

The men on the other hand were not faring that well but they refused to cave in.  
Somehow someway they would show the women that they didn't need them! They could survive without them. If anything the women would come crawling back declaring that they needed the four men. Yup. That is what was going to happen.

But it didn't. The women remained away. For exactly 61 hours. 42 minutes. 11 seconds.  
To the Professor it felt like an eternity. He missed Ginger. Missed her flirtation and her smiles and having her next to him when they sat down for dinner. The scent of her perfume hitting his nose. More than anything he wanted her back. If she would only just come back and declare how ridiculous this all was and that she would never leave again.

The redhead was also haunting his dreams as night. Night after night he dreamed of her beautiful self. He would hold her in his arms and she would declare he was the most charming man in the world. More charming that that stupid old Cary Grant. Tonight though he had a more vivid dream. One that he could not shake.

The dream started out with all three women but then Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell disappeared. It was just Ginger. And that is when it got heated. She pressed her lips to his and they were locked in the most passionate kiss ever.

The movie star had asked if she could always be his leading lady. She could not bear the thought of another woman having him. Then she spoke of how romantic it would be. How everyone in Hollywood would be dazzled by them. How adored they would be.  
To make her case further, she kissed him yet again and began to remove the shirt he had been wearing. Whispering his name over and over. The passion had mounted greater and they could not fight it anymore.

The Professor had awaken with his shirt unbuttoned and feeling sweaty. He never had that type of dream before where he and Ginger just…  
The academic replayed it in his mind and wished that it was real. He wished he really could have been holding that beautiful actress and kiss her luscious lips.

The other three men could not sleep either. Gilligan had been saying something about being a matador or something. He had not been paying that close of attention.

Right now they were sitting outside trying to remain firm that they were not going to give in.

The truth was the Professor _wanted _to give in. He knew he could not last anymore with Ginger gone. If there was someway he could convince her to return.

Gilligan stated they _should _give up. As much as he secretly agreed with the sailorman, the scholar was too stubborn to say so.

Thurston Howell III exclaimed he would rather die. The Skipper was steady in stating the women were wrong and that was that.

An hour pass by and they men decided to turn in again. They were getting sleepy.

Well one was just pretending to. He waited until the others were asleep before slipping out of his bed and out of the hut.

The Professor carefully and quietly made his way over to where the women's camp was.

His eyes went to the lovely starlet sitting outside of her hut on her suitcase. He thought she looked radiant in the moonlight.

Seeing that she was alone, the Professor approached her. "Ginger." He greeted.  
The movie star looked up. "Professor. What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't sleep." The academic stated. "I thought I would see how you were doing."  
"Is that so?" Ginger asked skeptical. "Is that the only reason or are you here to convince me to come back?"  
"Would you come back?" The Professor asked hopefully.  
"Why should I?" The actress retorted. "You men don't care what we women think. You don't care about what we want. You just act superior. Who needs that."  
"So you are going to remain here? Is that it?"  
"It's better than being treated like second class."

The Professor sat down on one of the other suitcases. "Have I ever treated you like second class?"  
"You won't build us a hut." She stated.  
"I know that but has their ever been a time that _I _had treated you like you were second class?"  
The starlet thought a minute. "I suppose not. But that does not excuse your behavior now. I heard what you said about the men deciding everything."  
"Ginger I was merely stating a fact. It is true that men have been the one to make the decisions."  
"Well." The redhead huffed. "That may be so but it doesn't mean it has to work that way on this island."  
"So you think that running away to the other side is going to help matters?"  
"For your information we are getting along just fine. We are managing to survive. We don't need you men for anything."

The Professor smiled at her. "Ginger you know that's not true."  
"Whatever are you talking about?" The actress asked bewildered.  
"I mean my dear that what are you going to do about…love?"

Ginger stared at him. "Love?"  
"We may be stranded here in this island for a long time. We do not know when a ship or plane will ever come by and spot us. In the meantime, I assume that you will want to find someone to share your life with. How will you do this living here with two other women? And do you honestly think that Mrs. Howell is going to want to live apart from her husband for much longer?"

The redhead thought about this. It was true it was not something she had considered. She was too busy being upset with the men and their attitudes to think about wanting to find one to share her life with. The Professor was correct when he said they had no idea how long they would remain there. She didn't want to spend it all alone. It would be nice to have someone. And it was probably true that Mrs. Howell would end up back with Mr. Howell in a day or two. She and Mary Ann would be left there by themselves.

"I guess that is true." Ginger finally spoke. "Mrs. Howell does love Mr. Howell very much and they would most certainly make up soon. And yes I would like to have someone to share my life with on this island and even off this island."  
She then looked at the Professor. "But there are only three single men here. In Hollywood I had my pick of any man I wanted. Who am I going to find here?"  
The Professor took her hand in his. "I can think of someone." He said softly. "Someone who thinks you are beautiful and charming and bright. Someone who enjoys your company very much."  
The actress' heartbeat quickened. "Really?" She asked.  
"Someone who misses you very much and would do anything if you would just come back."  
Ginger smiled. "Anyone I know?"

The Professor gently touched her chin with his hand. "I think you met him." He replied.  
He brought his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

The kiss broke and Ginger's breath was taken away. She never had a kiss quite like that.

The Professor stood up leaving the movie star sitting there as he walked away.  
Ginger touched her lips with her fingers. Wow. That was one amazing kiss. So soft. So sweet. So tender…so magical.

Ginger lifted herself up from her seat and walked back inside the hut.

The other two women were asleep in their beds. Ginger had climbed into hers pulling the covers up. She smiled to herself with the taste of the Professor's kiss on her lips.

Morning broke and Ginger rose from her slumber. The night before was still with her. The scene played in her mind as she freshened up. Which made her think. Did she really want to stay out there? Yes she was miffed at the men but still. The Professor had a point. She did want love. She wanted someone to love her and care for her.

And besides, it was difficult trying to get along without all those wonderful inventions of his.

Ginger knew what she had to do. The movie star left the hut finding the other two women working on constructing a table.  
She walked up to them. Mary Ann looked up. "Good Ginger you are here. We need your help. Can you hold that leg?"

The movie star shook her head and spoke. "I'm not going to stay here." She announced.  
The other two were stunned and got to their feet. "What?" Mary Ann asked.  
"Dear we agreed that the men needed…"  
"I know. I know." Ginger sighed. "But I…I miss the Professor."  
"You miss the Professor?" Mrs. Howell said shocked.  
"Yes. I miss him. I know how awful they all acted but moving away is not going to solve anything. We need to stick together. So I'm heading back to camp."

The movie star turned and picked up her suitcases. She then walked into the jungle in the direction of the camp.  
As she arrived she stopped as she saw the Professor with a bunch of palm frons and bamboo poles. She set her bags down and went up to him. "What are you doing?"  
"You said you wanted a hut." He replied.  
Ginger smiled. "You knew I would come back didn't you?"  
"I suspected you may." The Professor answered. "So I thought I better get started on this."

Ginger pulled him to her wrapping her arms around him. "You are wonderful." She pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss.

It was not long after the other two women decided to follow Ginger.  
Mrs. Howell arrived first declaring how much she missed her Thurston and made him promise he would always always listen to her and please do what she asks of him.

He declared he would. Anything she wanted. Just please don't leave again.  
Mrs. Howell sweetly kissed him and she brought her bags into the hut.

Mary Ann then showed back up at camp. Gilligan ran over to her taking her in his arms. "I'm so glad you are back!' He exclaimed. "I can't do laundry…I can't bake pies…Mr. Howell is not that great of a cook…And most of all….I was wrong and I'm sorry and I missed you."  
"Oh Gilligan." The farm girl smiled. "I missed you too And I accept your apology."  
"Will you bake me a pie? Please."  
"Any kind you like." She said placing a kiss on his cheek.

The End!


End file.
